The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: Selena was getting fed up with Justin's empty promises she breaks it off and soon after starts dating her co-star, David Henry. They are together for a few years until something bad happens... *Don't hate me for what I do with Justin Bieber in here, also character death*


"I can't believe him!" Selena says as she cries into David's shoulder. "He promised! No more alcohol, street racing, eyeing other girls..." She broke down.

"Why don't you end it?" He asks his co-star and secret crush.

"I...I don't know. I love him but I can't do this anymore."

_You got me sippin' on something _

_I can't even compare to nothing _

_I've ever known, I'm hoping_

_That after this fever I'll survive _

_I know I'm acting a bit crazy _

_ Strung out, a little bit hazy_

_Hand over heart, I'm praying_

_That I'm gonna make it out alive._

He was downtown when he got the voicemail. He replayed it a few times to make sure he heard it right. "Listen Justin...I can't do this; you, me...it's getting difficult. I think...I think we need a break."

_The beds getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear _

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all _

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear _

_You might be right but I don't care _

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

Justin was at the Wizards set when David's character, Justin, is upset that Juliet is with the Mummy and Alex was trying to consoul him. The young pop star didn't feel angry or jealous or anything.

He knew that David likes Selena but was unsure if she returned his affections.

_But the heart wants what it wants_

Her heart yearned for him. But couldn't have him. He was turning into someone that she no longer knew.

_You got me scattered in pieces _

_Shining like stars and screaming_

_Lightening me up like Venus_

_But then you disappear and make me wait_

_And every second's like torture _

_Hell over trip, no more so_

_Finding a way to let go_

_Baby baby no I can't escape _

Justin did it. He drew the last straw; she was at home when she got a text from her best friend, Demi, telling her to go on to Facebook and look at Justin's page. She did and she couldn't believe what she saw.

Justin was at a party and he had his arm around some blonde girl that Selena didn't recognize. And the caption only made it worse: Justin Bieber and Mystery Girl, is Selena out?

She immediately called him (getting voicemail) and telling him that she was looking at the article and told him that they were over. She was fed up with everything he was doing and was sick of the empty promises.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear _

_But I'm not alive until you call_

When David saw the article he was torn on weither or not to call his on-screen sister and tell her; but the decision was made when his phone rang and it was her. "I broke it off," she tells him. "The empty promises, the lies...I just couldn't deal with it anymore."

"Yeah, why did you stick with him that long anyway?"

"I don't...I don't know." Though she did know. She wasn't in love with Justin as she thought but she was in love with someone else who she happened to be on the other end of the phone conversation. "Hey, can I tell you something weird?"

"Everything's weird with you; but go ahead."

"It doesn't hurt. I feel nothing about any of this. In fact I don't think that I was even in love with Mr. Baby baby oh."

_And I'll bet against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care _

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up_

_But the heart wants what it wants (x4)_

Justin had called her leaving her twenty thousand voicemails saying that the girl was a friend, that he only wanted her. But she gone. Two months after she broke up with Justin she went on a date with David.

This is a modern fairytale

No happy endings

_No wind in our sails_

__But I can't imagine a life without __

___Breathless moments___

____Breaking me down down down ____

A few years later she and David were still strong; so strong in fact that she thought that he was going to propose. But she did feel bad for Justin, he had left the entertainment industry a year after they had broken up.

She had wondered what had happened to him, where he was.

_The bed's getting cold and you're not here_

_The future that we hold is so unclear_

_But I'm not alive until you call_

_And I'll bet the odds against it all_

_Save your advice 'cause I won't hear_

_You might be right but I don't care_

_There's a million reasons why I should give you up _

_But the heart wants what it wants (x4)_

They were engaged. Happy. But that was all taken away one night as David had gotten into an accident. A drunk driver crashed into him.

She remembers going to the hospital and waiting. When she had seen him laying in that bed she had lost all hope of a recovery.

"It's alright if you go, I don't want you to be in pain."

People were telling her to move on; that he would want her to be happy but she couldn't. Everyday was like a fresh pain in her heart. He would no longer be there to greet her, tell her about her music, or anything.

Because he's life was taken way to quickly.

_The heart wants what it wants baby._


End file.
